Sein Kampf
by Roderich Edelstein0522
Summary: What if Hitler survived? What if he saw hell but was given another chance? This is his story. His second struggle.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. Roderich here. I am making a historical fanfic this time. Got it on Deviantart too. It's about Hitler.

It was a bleary day. Many would say a hopeless day, others would say a glorious day. The fuehrer would choose the former. It was, he surmised, the beginning of the end. The allies would soon come and he, Hitler, would be dead, killed for war crimes. Or at least that's what everyone thought. He, however, knew better. He had a plan. A foolproof plan. Suicide. Now, to us it does not sound like a good plan, but to him, a defeated, depressed, drug addicted man, it sounded like a final release. It did occur to him the thought of going to hell, but at the moment, to him it made no difference. To him, it was a way to see his beloved Mother again. To see Blondi again. And so, with these thoughts, his wife by his side, and a gun to his head, he shot.

Short first chapter, sorry. It's my eh... Third story. My second one was removed from . So, you know what to do...


	2. Chapter 2

Back! So, end of the school year! That means summer, and with summer comes more updates, Yay! ( Story is in first person)  
-

All was white. Well, not even that really. It was more of a clear, like a cloud. There was no feeling. It was all very scary. No sound, no sense of touching anything, nothing; just a interminable white. The mist soon cleared, however, and a path became visible. I stood beside this path a little ways to the left, and even as i stared at it; the path mover farther and farther away. It almost seemed as if it was running away from me. I didn't mind. I felt as if even the paths had a right to run in fear. I continued through this odd expanse of land and pondered: was I alive? If so, where was I? What was the year? As I thought these things I saw a path in the distance. I made for it, and lo and behold a leopard jumped in my path. It frolicked and played in the most vicious way. It looped around me and leaned in so close I could small its spittle. Then it reared back and smiled at my fear. It nipped at my feet and chased me to and fro. It was a happy creature that smiled at my pain, and I was quite happy when the sun rose again. The leopard, a creature of the night, looked at the sun with loathing and spite. It slinked into the shadows of the wood, away from the day. I made for the path, and just as I thought I was almost there, a lion sat in my way. It reared up on it's mighty feet and shook the ground with its might. It was a horrid beast, and the very air dripped with my fright. Then it bared its teeth and roared so loud it swayed the trees, and every living creature ceased its noise. Silence reigned. I made my way slowly towards it, hoping to sneak by onto the path. It was not to be, however, for it rushed to deter me. Suddenly, it reared up. It gave a whimper like a defeated kitten and ran off. I soon saw the cause of its panic. A rabid looking wolf was looking right at me. Foam spilled from its maw and it growled a low, feral sounding howl. It slowly made its way towards me and sat on the path. You could see its hunger; you could feel its wrath. The creature then violently threw back its head and howled like the moan of a tree swaying in the wind. It was a pitiful sound, a gut wrenching sound. It was a sound that drew every negative emotion to the forefront of your mind. It made you feel that resistance was futile, that a quick death from it was merciful. Then, as quickly as the sound had come, it left. Complete silence filled the wood. Cold as ice, silent as death. Not a single animal made a noise. Then, like a specter [perhaps it was], it came out. It's voice was eerie, otherworldly. It possessed a poetic quality that not many humans could achieve. I spoke,"Save me, be you ghost or man!" "Man once I was, born in Mantuan. Born in June in Augustus' reign, idols worshiped, son of man not yet came. I am Virgil, for you don't know my face, you are the second to come of your race. I was a great poet in my time, though I am nothing now. I have come with a mission. I will guide you through hell."

Longer chapter, eh? Yeah, so Dante-esque...


End file.
